The usefulness of cores of substantial length and in uncontaminated condition is well known in the oil and gas drilling arts. Sidewall coring produces cores of short length (on the order of one to two inches) from the side of an open hole and can sometimes become contaminated by the fluids used in drilling the borehole. Additionally, the smaller the core sample, the faster gases and fluids from a formation core can be lost. The industry has sought methods to obtain longer cores taken away from the borehole which may be retrieved rapidly to the surface. Additionally, the industry has sought economical solutions to the problem of separate "guide" or "carrier" strings of pipe or casing normally used in connection with other coring methods.